Of the stars
by Twylaheart
Summary: May-Jancie never felt like she belonged on this earth . She never felt just right. But when her and her "father" find somewhere they might belong, strange things start to occur. And find out where she came from is only the tip of the ice berg. Can, with the help of her friends and newly acquired family, she fulfill a destiny That could be potentially deadly. OC/?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue _

_Bullets were blasting through the walls._

_People hiding under tables, behind the bar, in the kitchen, crouching in plain sight. Their screams where all distorted to her ears. _

"_Stay here." Her mother was pushing her into her hiding spot, "Don't come out, okay."_

"_Okay" her heart was beating fast in heart four year old chest. _

_Pressing a kiss on to her forehead her mother moved to get up, "I love you." _

_ They were sitting in the restaurant having a nice dinner to celebrate the fact her daddy had gotten a promotion. Her mommy was telling her daddy about what she learned today. What she had taught her to do with her 'gift' and her daddy was so proud. They were laughing about something the happen at her daddy work, when men with guns stormed in yelling "mutants where are you, you freaks!"_

_And then, there was so much blood, people were screaming, and her daddy ran to stopped one of the men, but one then shot him in the chest. And then, her mommy pushed her behind the bar. _

_From behind the bar she watched as her mother walked, over all the dead bodies, to the center of the room and stopped next to her father dead body, in front of three men. The two men flanking the middle pushed her mother into a kneeling position. As her mother turned look at her, shot rang out, her mother's body jerked and she fell to the floor. _

_ "Mommy!" Tears were running down her face, cheeks red and hands covering her ears. Crawling underneath on the table, she hugged herself tightly, squeezing herself hard, hiding her face in her knees as the tears ran down her face like a waterfall. She was alone. Mommy was dead. Daddy was dead she had no one. _

_ Suddenly, there was a loud noise that shook the whole restaurant. The sounds of fighting and metal hitting metal erupted soon after. Screaming, she covered her ears as the sound shook her to the core. Then as suddenly as it started, it had ended. Uncovering her ears, she listened for any sounds of a fight. Staying under the table she watched as to boots appeared at the edge of table. As the table cloth lifted, she whimpered but reflexed a small bit as a different man's face, from the three others, appeared. _

_ "Hay kid, you okay?" Offering her a hand, he gave her a smile that looked almost like a grimace. _

_ Nodding she took the man's hand climbing out from underneath the table, "Where are your parents?" _

_ Looking over to where her parents lie dead, a tear fall down her cheek. Following her line of sight the man let out a heavy sigh. _

"_Come on kid." Picking her up, he started to walk out of the room one of the men lunged himself at the pair. Turning to shield the girl, the man dropped her, and unsheathed his claws with a 'shing'. Plugging his claws into the man and then pulling them out, he turned to the little girl letting the man fall. Picking her back up, he walked out of the restaurant, not know that the little girl would change his little forever.  
_

Hayyyy! So if any of you read any of my other stories then you might have thought that I was dead, buutt I'm not so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Sorry for that horrible grammar, spelling etc. I am a horrible English student. But onward **

"Mommy, mommy please!"

"May-Jay, M.J! Wake up!"

"Mommy, please don't leave me!"

"Wake up!"

Jolting up in bed, she smacked her head against her father's metal forehead, "Jesus dad! What do you want?" Rubbing her forehead she glared at him as he chuckled,

"Sorry Kid. I just wanted tell you that we stopped at a bar."

Getting out of bed, she walked to the back of the trailer and started to take out her outfit for the day, behind her, her father had turned around, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"No it's okay. I think I'm gonna go see if I can get that old motorcycle fixed." As she started to change her clothes, she silently thanked God that she had been too lazy to take her bra last night. When she was finished her had changed into a ragged white Black Sabbath shirt, a pair of holey blue jeans, and some black studded boots.

"Wear a jacket," her father said as she turned around. Grabbing her jacket, she kissed her father on the forehead,

"I'll meet you at the bar, don't get into any trouble old man. " When she stepped out of the trailer she wrapped her jacket tighter around her.

"Hay Kid!" Turning around she saw her father toss something to her. Catching it in her hands she realized that she had left the keys to the motorcycle in the trailer.

"Thanks!" Pulling the tarp of the bike she managed to catch her reflection in the rear wheel's hub-cap.

Smiling to herself she thought of all the attention that her appearance had caused. All of the questions that her appearance had caused; how did she get her hair to be that color, what product did she use, or what type of contacts did she use so her eyes would be should a luminous color. Or all the looks people gave her, when she told them that her eyes and her hair were natural.

Taking the bike out of the trailer, she got on the bike, turned it on and started to engine, wincing when she heard the stuttering of the engine. When she was half way done the road she heard something that made her stop. It sounded like someone was following her. Looking around she felt like somebody was watching her. Shaking the feeling off, she started back down the road. Stopping at an auto shop that's name was completely scratched off, she walked inside and was immediately hit by the scent of beer and oil.

"Hello what can we help you with today?" That man at the front desk asked.

"My bike needs a tune up." She pointed out the door to the bike.

"We can do that."

"Great, how much will that be?"

"How 'bout that necklace?" That man said eyeing it around her neck.

"No, it's not for sale. " It would never be for sale.

The necklace, was actually a chocker, and was a trinket that her mother had given her before her passing. It was the last thing she had of her mother, when she wore it, which was all the time, she felt as though her mother was with her. The chocker was made of pure silver and the main part was made out of two individual parts, an inner and an outer. The inner part was made to look like a bunch of gears and had an onyx stone behind it. The outer part was made of thin silver wire bent around the inner part to look like flower petals. Connected to the main part of the chocker was a light blue sapphire that sat right between her collarbones and two angel wings on either side of the main part was connected to the chain that held the choker on her neck.

"Alright. The 'cycle will be ready at around five"

Looking at the clock, it said 4 o'clock. _An hour, that's not too long. I guess I'll go get some dinner. _

"Alright. I'll be back in an hour."

Walking out the door, she smiled as a snow flake landed on her nose and started to walk to the dinner. Once she got there she was met with the familiar feeling of eyes on her body. She knew she stuck out like a sore thumb, what with her outfit and her piercing, one sapphire piercing in her left eyebrow, an onyx stud in the right side of her nose and a ring piercing in the right side of her mouth.

Watching as the hostess walked up to her, smiled when she got to her.

"Table for one."

"Okay follow me."

"Okay."

Leading her to her table the hostess sat her at a table near the window. Staring out of the window, M.J felt entranced by the falling snow.

"Would you like something to drink?" Turning to the sound of the voice M.J found an old lady whose eyes held kindness.

"Ya can I have some water please."

Before she knew it the water was placed in front of her and she was back to staring out the window. Propping her head on her fist, she started to feel tired and before she knew it she was asleep.

_She was in a dark room; the only light was coming from a large sphere in the middle of the room. As she walked up to the globe, she almost gasped when she realized there was someone, a woman, standing near the sphere and here heart almost stopped when she heard someone walk into the room. _

"_Have you found her yet?" A male's voice said in the darkness. _

_The woman standing near the sphere looked up into M.J.'s direction and M.J felt her heart stop again and she held her breath. _

"_No I have not," the woman said. _

_M.J released her breath when she realized that neither the woman nor the man could see her._

"_We must find her," the man said, walking up to the sphere "If you do not find her in time she will come of age and destroy everything that we have done and have worked for." _

_Looking up at the man the woman smiled, "Do not worry. We will find her with time to spare."  
Before she could ask who they were talking about, M.J found herself in a pure white room. _

"_Hello!" _

_Suddenly she felt like she wasn't alone and whispers filled the empty space. _

'They're coming for you'

"_What?!" _

'They're looking for you.'

"_What?!" _

"They will find you."

"_Who are you?!" _

"They will take you"

"_Stop!" _

_Turning around she found herself face to face with a little girl. "They're looking for you." _

"_What?" _

"_They will find you and when they do they will take you." _

"_What?" _

_The little girl advanced on her. _

"_They're looking for you." _

"_Stop!" _

"_They will find you and when they do they will take you." _

_They little girl kept advancing on her and repeating everything she said._

"_They're looking for you." _

"_Stop!" _

"_They will find you and when they do they will take you." _

"_Stop!" _

"_They're looking for you." _

"_Stop!" _

"_They will find you and when they do they will take you." _

"Ma'am?"

"_Stop!" _

"_They're looking for you." _

"_Stop!" _

"_They will find you and when they do they will take you." _

"Ma'am?!"

Jolting awake, M.J found herself back in the dinner, with the old woman back at her table.

"What?" She said dazed.

"Would you like something to eat?"

Looking at the clock M.J noticed that it was 4:58.

"No that's okay." Taking out money her jacket pocket, not stopping to look at how much she took out, she put it on the table and ran out, saying, "Keep the change!"

As she walked to the auto shop she could shake the strange feeling that her dream had caused.

_What did that little girl mean? Who's coming for me? _

Going into the auto shop the man, she was handed the keys by the man, "That'll be 50 bucks,"

Giving the man the money she walked out, got on the bike and road down the road to the bar, that her father said that he was going to be at. Parking that bike in front of the bar, she walked in, but not before glaring at a few men that her eyeing her and the bike.

The smell of beer, sweat and smoke greeted her. Looking around when her eyes landed on her father she couldn't help but think

_Of course he would._

* * *

**Hay people I'm back! I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated in a very very lonng time but no that I have successful transferred into my new school I can say that I think that I will be updating regularly. Also I am thinking about writing a story based on the BBC Show Merlin. The pairing will be Fem!Merlin/Arthur. It will be on this site and on another site called under the same name and same username. **

**Story : A destiny is found **

**Username: Twylaheart (yes I changed my username)**

**Haven't made trailer yet but when I do I will post it here. **

**PLEASE REVEIW**


End file.
